fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forgotten Unity 2/Chapter 1
This is Not Home By I awoke, startled by a force of impact. Had I fallen asleep during my descent into the portal back at Blank? Or did something else force me to rest...was I dead? I looked around for her. For Megan. I saw no one, and began to worry immensly. Was I sent to an afterlife...without her? What did I do to deserve this? The thought of losing her...never seeing her again...it hurt and would not leave my mind. Then, I saw the light in my pitch-black room. It was in an arch shape, and a white pathway appeared, branching out from it in segments until it reached me. My only hope, was to go forward. As I walked through the light, it shut behind me. I came out onto a grand tropical setting. I was on the side of a lush mountain, my path carved into the walls. A great waterfall showered downward to my right, and the sun shone clearly onto the forests below. It was hard to be scared for my life when such a beautiful setting lay before me. And then, I saw her. She looked radiant, accentuated by the scenery. I started to run for the other side of the waterfall, where she stood watching, waiting for me with a smile. "Oh thank god!" I said, breathing heavily as I bounded down the path, heading behind the falling waters. We both hugged each other as soon as I was within reach. I could feel that she was as overjoyed as I. "I'm so glad you're okay!" was all I managed to say. You couldn't really describe this moment. It was just...it. To call it relieving would be doing it injustice. "Wherever we are, we'll make it back. I know it." she assured me as we stood, on the side of the great rockface, the water crashing near us. It was almost magical. But when we looked up at each other...it changed. Her face turned from joyful to a quite shocking look. Almost...horrified. And then, she...started to fade away. I only realized what was going on halfway in, when my arms that I had around her suddenly clasped my own body, like gravity pulling something back down. Within a few seconds, the last of her disappeared into the air. I stood, motionless. There was no reaction for the kind of massive loss of happiness that I experienced in a second. As I stood, chunks of the mountain started to disappear as well, and what was on top of the mountain started to fall. I had to start running, or die. I shot into a sprint, following the path as I did when heading for Megan, as plant and animal life slid down the mountainside to the misty forests below. Looking back, I saw that my path was quickly fading, just like Megan did... Without realizing it, it faded from under me, and I went into freefall. "Ahhh f*ck!!!" I screamed as I braced myself (well, as much as I could) for a final impact... But, everything faded to black before I touched the ground. I was still alive! I was back in the pitch-black room from before...yet I still felt myself falling... "Heh heh heh..." I heard a menacing laugh as I fell farther. It was a man's laugh...and it sounded familiar... It kept on until it broke into real words. "You think you're shocked, scared for your life now? Oh, you've seen nothing...you're about to face some of the worst experiences you'll ever have...and it'll be all because of you..." I was confused, but also unnerved by that comment. Some of my worst experiences? But why...would I be causing them... "I'll be there to reap all the rewards of your misfortune..." the voice continued. "Even Megan will be mine by the end of this...and you'll be nothing to her anymore...doesn't that sound wonderful?" I caught a flash of the man behind the voice before I stopped falling and was whisked away to another area. Igne...is back... Category:Chapters Category:Forgotten Unity Category:Fan Fiction